I belong
by AngelLuva
Summary: A glimpse into Nathan's love, life and future. One Shot. NH


**Nathan's POV**

Haley and I had the perfect marriage. Sure we fought, but we never went to bed angry just like we promised. She died peacefully, in my arms like she wanted to. And she took my heart with her.

It was a terrible time, one I hate to remember but always will. Brandon, at 12 became a man overnight and our little Sarah, our miracle baby, at 2 she barely knew what was happening. All she knew was Mama was gone. I remember wanting to die. It was Brandon who brought me back over the edge. His serious expression, one I had seen grace Haley's beautiful face, when he told me that he knew I missed Mom, so did he but that he missed me more, that was the moment I knew I had to live.

It was five years after Haley died that I found love again. Brandon has just finished high school and Sarah was about to start second grade. Where there had only been place for them in my heart, there was now Liana as well. We never married. I never wanted there to be another Mrs. Nathan Scott for in my heart that title belonged to Haley. Liana knew that when I retreated into myself or when I sat in my corner and brooded, I was thinking of my wife but she never complained. Nor did she find it strange that I owned an eight bedroom home that she had never stepped foot in. She understood and I came to love her for that. Brandon hated that there was another woman in our life and resented me for that but Sarah took to Liana straight away. The darling barely remembered Haley and chose to call Li mom which fuelled Brandon's anger. It would be many years before he would speak to any of us again. When he finally sought me out, it was to tell me he was marrying Jake and Peyton's daughter Jenny, something that surprised me seeing as I hadn't even known they were dating. Brandon invited me to the wedding on the condition that I would come alone and I of course complied. We slowly rebuilt our relationship and when he realised how much I still loved his mother, he welcomed me back into his life. That was his fear all along, that Li had taken Haley's place, not only in our family but in our hearts as well. Brandon and Jenny have three children together James, Michele and Keith Scott and are as happy as two people can be.

Sarah grew up to be the spitting image of her mother both in looks and personality. She began singing at a young age and by the time she was twelve she had recorded many songs at our studio at home. Li, who adored Sarah as if she were her own child, helped her preserve Haley's memory by encouraging her to put Haley's many unfinished lyrics to music and record them. 'Haley's songs' became a smash hit album and stayed at number one for seven weeks. Sarah's star only grew from there and she married another singer Cameron Bale. They divorced within months and Sarah married one of her back up dancers. That marriage too ended in divorce. Finally, she married Ryan, one of her best friends and they have managed to stay together. They have twin daughters Haley and Liana Matthews.

As my children had, my grandchildren have brought me so much joy. In them I saw the physical representation of Haley's and my love that will live on. Li and I never had children together but she loved Brandon and Sarah with all her heart. While she never tried to take Haley's place she did mother them the best she could. Sometimes I wonder if I deprived Li of a fuller life. Maybe she would have met another man who would have been able to love her completely, marry her and give her children. Who knows? But whenever I said anything like that to her, she would simply say that she had the fullest life any person ever could have and if she lied then I thank her for it because my life would not have been the same without her.

The two women in my life, Haley and Liana influenced my every move. For the first half of my life it was Haley who I lived for. The second half I lived for my children and Liana but I waited till that time when I could die for Haley.

The home that Haley and I shared is where Brandon and Jenny live. I have never been back since the day I left and I never want to. I can still see in my mind's eye, the days I spent lying in the garden, Haley in my arms. Or the times we made love in our room, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, Haley announcing that she was pregnant with Sarah, and her telling me she was sick. Memories at every corner

The home I bought for Liana is just as beautiful but more free. There are no ghosts there. There has been so much happiness there and so little pain. So that will be the home I hope Sarah and Ryan someday come to make a life in.

Here I sit, knowing that the end is soon to come. My life has been an amazing journey that I owe to one woman. She has held my heart since I was a teenager. I know that when I finally die, it will be her name on my lips and her face before my eyes. I will be laid to rest by her side because it is next to Haley that I belong.

* * *

I don't own OTH 

I have been having the worst case of Writer's Block and this is my way of dispelling that. Hopefully I'll be able to get off my butt and finish my other stories. Please let me know what you think of this. If enough people like it then when I'm done with DvL and U, I'll write the story that this is actually the epilogue to.

REVIEW!!!


End file.
